


[M4A] My Little Experiment

by YogIbehr74



Category: Gone wild audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogIbehr74/pseuds/YogIbehr74
Summary: you come to your friend in a panicked state, he does his best to be goofy, but to your shock, he turns out to be surprisingly insightful and very well equipped to.....take your mind off thingsTags are: [Mdom] [Temperature Play] [Ice Play] [Praise Kink] [Boy Next Door] [Kisses] [Nipple Play] [Body Worship] [Dubcon] [Rape] [Slight Yandere]
Kudos: 1





	[M4A] My Little Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Tags are: [Mdom] [Temperature Play] [Ice Play] [Praise Kink] [Boy Next Door] [Kisses] [Nipple Play] [Body Worship] [Dubcon] [Rape] [Slight Yandere]

[M4A] [Mdom] [Temperature Play] [Ice Play] [Praise Kink] [Boy Next Door] [Kisses] [Nipple Play] [Body Worship] [Dubcon] because [Slight Yandere]

By: u/Yogibehr74

*knock on the door* 

Oh, hey…..I wasn’t expecting to see you today, come on in.

Can I get you anything?

*begins to list off drinks but is abruptly cut off by a hug*

Oh! Well I suppose I could supply a squeeze

*chuckles lightly and gives the listener a big hug*

So how have you been, my delightful little teddy bear (very playful and a little cheesy). (quickly cuts himself off, clearly oblivious to the emotional energy the listener is giving off)

Oh!, First, you just have to see my new guitar (lots of emphasis on have)

(it doesn't have to be a guitar, could be poster or computer, anything to get the listener into the performers room)

Isn’t it awesome? (through sarcastically gritted teeth, fading to a normal tone of voice) My bank account hates me now, but I think it was worth it, don't you?

*sighs and notices the listeners troubled look almost panicky*

Hey, Everything alright? You have the same expression of when I ate all the guacamole before you could have any. (slight chuckle, trying to make the listener crack a smile)

Drama? Breakup?......Bad Grade? You're clearly upset over something….if you don't tell me, I will break out the jeopardy wheel and I’ll let that decide what's upsetting you.

(the listener points out that the idea is, in fact, quite stupid)

(smugly) Thats stupid, huh? Well if the wheel chooses something like “you added too much flour to your cookies” the only way to dispute that is to tell me what’s really going on. And if the wheel isn’t dumb enough, I’ll make up my own reasons. 

(the listener shoots a glare that anyone could interpret as “you’re not helping”)

Oh jeez, i-im sorry, I didn't realize it was so bad. (embarrassed now and surprisingly insightful) Well… I uhh…. I thought I could help you feel better by being funny, that usually helps, right? 

(deep sigh) What do you need right now, right in this moment…...Don’t think about it, just the first thing that pops into your head.

(brief pause)

A glass of water? perfect, I’ll run and grab that quick….. (almost out the door) oh and while I’m gone….why don’t you try to guess how many POP figures I have in my room…. (Chuckles) no, not including the ones stashed away in the closet.

(pause while the performer gets water for the listener) 

Here you are, my troubled little dolphin. While I was up, I thought of something that might help you feel a little less….well...panicky.

Here….put this in your mouth…..cold, hmm? (sadistic chuckle) don’t worry, it's not gonna be cold for much longer. Your mouth will warm up soon enough.

There...feel better? A little shock to the nervous system helps sometimes. Puts your mind in a better place to process emotions….

What’s that look for (Pause) surprised that I’m so quick to action on this? (bittersweet sigh) You’d be shocked how many times I’ve done this...friends, family…..everyone.

I’ve defused a fair few panicked midnight calls from friends so I suppose i’ve picked a thing or two up, yeah. 

You’re looking at me like you’ve just seen a dragon, it can’t be that shocking….

(pause, listener gushes over how unexpected this new information is)

Thought I was just plain and boring?! Hey...I still have feelings, damnit (chuckles, clearly not offended by the jab)

(pause as the listener finishes their gushing and compliments)

Well, I suppose i just want those I care about to feel good… (slight sexual energy) no...matter….what…

(smiles) oh i didn’t mean anything by that, i just want you to be happy. If I’ve helped you, then I’m happy, simple as that. 

Now, do you want to tell me what’s been bothering you?

Or do you just want me to keep your mind off of it…..after all...I have….ways of achieving that.

I want to make those I care about happy and content, I can control that. If I can control their happiness at a given time, then they’re all mine…..they will feel however I want them to feel.

Not just….mentally either…..take these ice cubes for example, If I held one against your skin, it would give your senses a little jolt, and if I kept it there, it would start to hurt. But if I slowly (drag slowly out as long as you wish) drag it across your skin, the cold is spread out and less immediate. 

(brief pause as the performer does exactly that to the listener)

See what I mean? Not as intense, but more sustained.

Oh my, someone is getting flustered, you’re burning up…..I wonder how quickly the ice would melt on that gorgeous face.

Just let me trace around your eyes….they’re breathtaking by the way….I could lose myself in them for hours.

Around your nose…...across those delicious lips….

Hmmmm….I wonder if it transfers through skin contact? Lets run an…...experiment of sorts. What if I rubbed the ice on my lips and..

(Passionate kiss, improv sounds for as long as you see fit)

Looks like I was right, so by extension….the heat of my breath would immediately cause the tingling cold sensation to dissipate….. 

So if I….. rubbed some more ice on my lips…..and kissed your neck (kiss noises) then lightly blew on it (gently blow).....I guess that would give you a mini sensory overload, huh? jumping so fast from one to the other….

(brief pause)

I wonder if it is still as effective on more…...sensitive parts of the body…

(pause)

Where am I thinking exactly? Hmm….why don’t we try….your nipples (sadistic chuckle) take your shirt off and lie down...I’m only doing this to make you feel better….trust me, I know what you need. Let me just straddle your waist here so I can properly see my little experiment.

(possessive, almost growly) mmm, your chest is…..delicious, I just want to run my hands all over you, drink you in….

(light chuckle) you know, I have always admired how good you look...It doesn’t matter if you don’t believe it…..mmmm….I would just kill to have a sexy body like that…….and the smart, kind, beautiful human its attached to would be a nice bonus (chuckles and gives another deep kiss)

(sighs, Improv some praises here, things you would say to your best friend if they were feeling unloved...let the dom facade slip a little as you praise them, letting the listener know how you really feel, showing a little vulnerability)

What? Oh sorry, must’ve been lost in thought….anyway….I wanted to test how your sensitive nipples can handle the shock of cold

I'll hold your hands up so you can’t interrupt me….Not like you would need to….. I just know you're going to love this.

Mmmmm can you feel that? Dragging it down from those soft lips, over your chin, down that gorgeous neck that's just begging to be choked….all the way down to your right nipple, swirling around and around……

Oh, was that little moan for me?...don't be shy, no one is around to hear you. I need each and every sound that leaves those lips…. And I haven't even put mine on you yet.

I’ll drag this melting ice cube across your chest to your left nipple and…..just lightly brush it with the cube… watching it get stiff under the chilly stimulation. 

Mmm thats it, baby. Let out any sound that comes to you….I want to hear it all

(improv some torture sounds here, responses to moans and the like)

God your chest is so hot, i just have to get a taste

*improv noises of sucking and playing with the listeners nipples*

Can you feel my tongue roll your nipples around in my mouth? My breath is taking the cold away but your nipples are still hard. Is my experiment really enjoying this That much? (light chuckle) well I must say...I’m flattered…..

(passionate kiss)

You’re squirming quite a lot, love….is it getting to be too much? Or do I need to drag this ice down to an even more sensitive spot~ I can tell just by a brief glance between your legs that you are enjoying this far more than you're letting on but…..maybe we’d best save that for another day…..I just wanted to distract you, give you the space you need to collect your thoughts. I don't want to push you…...not now anyway.

until then….(kiss) we’ll just have to stick with the rest of your gorgeous body. I don’t mind waiting, I know you’ll be back to me…..you’re mine after all  
(passionate kisses) 

And I just need you to feel good, I know how to make you feel good. If I can achieve that by toying with your nipples and focusing your mind away from the stress of your day and onto the sensations of the ice that grace every curve of your figure, then I will have done my job.

I sincerely hope I helped you in some way, you do mean a lot to me, you’re more than just my little experiment….

(passionate kiss and a little chuckle)


End file.
